


Jaehwan's first heartbreak

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Theres a new guy in the apartment infront of Seongwoo's bakeshop. Jaehwan notices that his boss, Seongwoo, seems to be into him.





	Jaehwan's first heartbreak

"It's time to water the plants!"

 

"Who waters the plants at this time--- Wait!! Boss!"

 

Jaehwan watches as Seongwoo quickly picks up a water sprinkler and walks out of the bakery. He just left him tend the counter alone, ignoring the amount of customers in line. He can't really complain though because Seongwoo is the boss.

 

Jaehwan steals looks outside from time to time as he attends their shop's customers alone. His boss starts watering the plants again (Jihoon has already watered it earlier). He's sure those plants will drown and die soon.

 

Not long after, Jaehwan sees a certain broad shouldered man stops by infront of the bakery and greets Seongwoo, with Seongwoo acting as if he's really surprised to see him, as if he's not waiting for him to arrive everyday for the past week. Jaehwan sighs as he watches the short interaction of the two.

 

When his boss return inside, he cringes athis boss' shy smile.

 

Jaehwan kind of feels bad for his boss. Seongwoo has been making up excuses to go outside the bakery in time for the broad-shouldered guy to arrive from work. The guy has been Seongwoo's apple of the eye since the guy transferred to the apartment in front of the bakery last week.

 

He never knew his boss is into boxy types until recently. Ong Seongwoo -- a tall, handsome, baker extraordinaire (as their customers call him because, heck, Seongwoo bakes the best cupcake in town), whipped for a stranger with only broad shoulders to boost. He is not that handsome, in Jaehwan's opinion. Not that Jaehwan's being judgemental, he doesn't even know the guy, his job or his name, he just thought Seongwoo deserves better. His boss is definitely a catch. Who wouldn't like him? Aside from being handsome, he is successful on his career. He should go after someone like his Interior Designer friend, Hwang Minhyun - tall, lean, elegant and as breathtaking as Seongwoo (he would definitely hook those two up if not for his secret affection for Minhyun). And it never crossed his mind that someone like Seongwoo would act so pathetically for someone.

 

 

 

On weekends, the guy would drop by the store and the boss would personally attend him and wont even let him pay. Jaehwan could literally see heart from his boss eyes as the two speak. Although his boss is naturally sweet, he looks at the guy differently, like he is his sunshine. That guy is dense if he still hasn't figure out Seongwoo's affection for him. But he wont be surprised if the guy also falls for his boss, too. Seongwoo is simply irresistable. He thinks the two only needs a small push.

 

 

 

Jaehwan thought that the push he has been waiting for has arrived when one day, he sees Minhyun walking and talking with the guy.

 

Minhyun enters the bakery after he bids the guy goodbye.

 

"You know him?" he asks as soon as Minhyun's in front of the counter

 

"Who?"

 

"The guy back there" jaehwan points with his lips

 

"Daniel? Yeah, he's the architect of the project I've told you about."

 

"So, he is an architect!" Jaehwan exclaims. Maybe he could ask Minhyun for help. He is tired of his boss' one sided pining over the guy.

 

"Yes and pretty famous abroad. Why?"

 

"Oh, really? You think you can help me set him up with a friend?"

 

"Jaennie, he's married."

 

Jaehwan almost drop the pastry he is preparing for Minhyun.

 

Minhyun laughs at his reaction.

 

"What's surprising? He's gorgeous and successful."

 

 _You are definitely more gorgeous but you are single_ , he is tempted to answer but immediately brushes it off and focuses on the issue. His heart almost break for Seongwoo. The first time he's interested on someone, it has to be someone taken.

 

"He lives in the US with his wife. He'll return once the project's done"

 

 

 

 

Jaehwan peeks at his boss as the later watches Daniel walk back to his apartment.

 

"Boss, stop drooling. That guy's already married."

 

"Jaennie, what did you just say? Me? Drooling?" Seongwoo looks at him angrily

 

"Huh, I didn't say that"

 

"I heard you, Jae."

 

"Sorry boss, I didn't mean to pry but I'm telling you, he's married. Minhyun knows him."

 

"I know."

 

"You know that Min knows him?"

 

"That he's married. He's my sister's husband."

 

 

Seongwoo awkwardly picks up some displays and walks back to the kitchen, leaving Jaehwan dumbfounded.

 

Jaehwan realizes Seongwoo really likes Daniel by the way his boss face fell when he confirms that Daniel's married, with his sister, of all people.

 

 

If Jaehwan's heart doesn't actually break now, he's probably heartless as fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Im an ongniel stan but im into one sided ongniel lately
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/211992


End file.
